


A Good Boy

by Headfirstforghost



Series: You should've been I could have been [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforghost/pseuds/Headfirstforghost
Summary: Ed did some research.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: You should've been I could have been [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Good Boy

He hadn't been _smashed_ yesterday, but waking up (with a considerably lower blood alcohol level) next to a very young, very naked Fullmetal immediately sent him into the bathroom to puke out his mostly liquid stomach contents. And from there straight to his emergency stash under the bathroom sink. He couldn't deal with this while sober.  
The boy – the child – sleeping peacefully in his bed was covered in dried come, both Roy's and his own.   
He hadn't woken up when Roy had gingerly peeled back the blankets to assess the damage.

Ed was very much sleeping on the soiled part of the bed, Roy noted while taking another swig from his bottle.  
Some finger shaped bruises were visible on his hips, but Roy couldn't tell how severe they were – their complexions were too different for him to have a point of reference.

In sleep, he looked even younger than he really was and Roy quickly took another drink.

If Fullmetal had been a civilian child this blatant display of paedophilia could have been convicted, but by entering the military the boy had gained the rights of any adult soldier.  
Unfortunately that included the consequences for fraternization, but here the Amestrian military usually operated under a don't ask don't tell mentality.  
Yet he was still just a boy, an impossibly tempting, inexperienced, pre-teen boy that had been thoroughly debauched by a man more than twice his age last night and apparently liked it enough to peacefully sleep in said man's bed afterwards.

Roy drank another mouthful from his bottle, then he walked back into the en suite bathroom to fill the tub with warm water.

* * *

Waking up a sleeping Fullmetal tuned out to be a struggle. Especially when he realized how much pain he was in from last night's activities, so Roy ended up carrying him into the bathtub and warned him not to fall asleep while he was gone.

When he came back from changing the bedsheets Edward was – predictably – drifting off, the hot water soothing the aches in his backside.

Roy knew that he had to make sure the boy stayed above the water and didn't get hypothermic in it, so he couldn't drink himself into oblivion just yet.  
With a sigh he placed the alcohol back under the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. 

He carefully cleaned the boy's abdomen and thighs. It didn't take long for him to wake up and watch Roy's every movement with large, golden eyes, his lips slightly parted.

Roy wanted a taste of them. He hadn't gotten to yesterday, with the boy facing down and all, but now. What stopped him from smashing their lips together, be another of the boy's firsts? And really, walking around without your virginity but having never been kissed before was just cruel, wasn't it?  
So he let the cloth drop into the tub and trailed his wet hand up the boy's chest. That golden gaze was now firmly fixed on him, questioning. He slid his hand further up, reaching the nape of his neck and slightly scratched the soft hairs there. Golden eyes slid closed in appreciation, their owner all but purring at the attention. Roy used his hold to tilt Edward's head up and finally taste-

Sweet. The boy tasted like candy. Of course he tasted like candy, he was a child. It was reminder enough to make Roy pull back and get up, in search for a towel and a bathrobe. 

Edward looked lost when Roy stepped back into the bathroom with his finds, mixed with the expression he always wore when Roy told him he did something wrong. The one he always tried to mask with anger.

"Ed?" He called, and the blond's eyes snapped back to him instantly.  
"You should get out. The water is getting cold."

The boy nodded mutely and obeyed his command. This new behaviour was starting to worry Roy, as much as it should please him that his major was finally doing what he was told.

He quickly wrapped a now shivering Fullmetal into the bathrobe, offering the towel too, which the boy accepted after slipping out his hair tie.  
Only the bottom of his braid had reached into the water and Ed quickly towelled it off.

"Was I good?"

The question caught Roy off guard, as he had been busy staring at the expanse of golden hair before him.

"Sorry?"

"Last night, was I... did I make you feel good?" 

The determined look was back, Ed was looking up at Roy as if searching for a cue in his expression.

And because his brain to mouth filter had been obliterated by alcohol Roy answered: "You were amazing."  
And he had been. So god-damn tight and responsive, and the way he had let himself be manhandled, especially after his own orgasm... 

Ed was blushing, now, looking off to the side to hide his face.  
"Good. Then... then I only owe you one," he announced and sank to his knees in front of Roy.

"What?"

"You've made me feel good like that twice now, so I owe you one. Equivalent exchange... I only started to research this yesterday though, so I might not be good yet," Edward confessed, looking up through his lashes at Roy in a way that made all the man's blood rush south.

"What do you mean by research," he asked, a hot wave of jealousy suddenly crashing over him.  
"Have you done this with someone else?"

"No, just... found some books," Ed clarified and Roy breathed a sigh of relief.

Ed seemed to take that as a go ahead, hands - and Roy could only detect the slightest hints of a tremor in the flesh one - reaching out for the fastening of his slacks and pulling them open.

He should probably stop this, this was never part of the plan - hell, there had never been a plan, had there? But he was already mostly thinking with his dick and it screamed yes, yes, yes.  
How would this boy, this beautiful, genius boy, go about pleasing him, after reading about how to do it in a book? What kinds of books had he read? Dry, scientific ones or raunchy romance novels in which the female protagonists often performed almost superhuman feats with their mouths?

"I don't have a gag reflex, by the way," Edward suddenly announced, and whatever blood had been left in Roy's brain happily relocated to his now rock hard cock.

He had to steady himself by gripping onto the bathroom counter behind him while Ed freed it from his underwear. Curious eyes roamed over him - and shit, this was the first time the kid had ever seen a grown man's penis, wasn't it?  
When a velvety soft tongue slid out to lap at the head, Roy's eyes rolled back into his skull.

Apparently not deterred by the taste, the tongue came back, little licks now trailing along the underside of his cock.

"Your mouth, Edward, _please,"_ Roy groaned and the boy complied, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking experimentally. And, fuck, Roy really had to get it together or this would end before it even really started.

"Was that right?" 

"Yes, yes, god!" And when he buried a hand in the boy's hair and tugged him back towards his crotch the kid shivered. Testing a theory he gave the blonde locks another tug once those heavenly lips had closed around him again, and the boy didn't disappoint, moaning in a way that vibrated straight to Roy's groin. Edward _liked_ getting his hair pulled. 

With his new leverage he coaxed the boy further down his cock and faster, yanking his hair this way and that. Edward kept his teeth covered and followed his lead, moaning appreciatively now and then.

"You're so good Ed, so good. Such a good boy for me, Ed, fuck," Roy babbled, and he could feel Ed tense at his words for a second, and then he whined wantonly.

"Oh, you like that, don't you Ed? Being told you're doing a good job?" He was thrusting his hips now, dick sliding in and out of those plush lips while he used his grip on the boy's hair to keep him upright. Ed's own erection was poking out of the bathrobe, and his flesh hand was making its trembling way towards it.

Roy kicked it away.

"No, Ed. This is for me, remember?" He stilled his hips until Ed nodded, Roy's cock still in his mouth.

"Good boy." 

Ed whimpered.

"Should've known you'd react to that. Saw it in your face the few times I praised you for a mission. Saw how ashamed you were every time you screwed one up."

Ed's eyes closed at the reminder of his screw ups, and a tear slid down his face, glistening in the low light of Roy's bathroom.

"Fuck, it's OK Ed, it's OK, you're making up for it all beautifully. So good, so good. Let's test out that gag reflex yeah?"

Ed nodded again but kept his eyes closed, waiting for Roy to thrust in deeper than before.

"Relax your tongue, Ed. Yes like that, just like that, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

With each thrust he buried himself to the hilt in Ed now, whose eyes had snapped open, and he had to be almost suffocating on Roy's dick now, but still made no attempt to push him off.  
One last snap of the hips had him coming down the boy's throat, grip relaxing on the hair so that a coughing and spluttering Ed could slip off his spent cock and collapse on the floor.

Sliding onto the floor himself he pulled the boy up and into another kiss.   
Tasting himself in that mouth was much, much better than the sweet candy taste from earlier.


End file.
